The Unknown Factor
by Exiled Sage
Summary: Born from the union of two unlikely individuals, Naruto is an irregular who can only do a single thing, destroy. An unknown variable who will shake the foundations of this world, with great power comes great responsibility, it's just too bad no one told Naruto that.


**The Unknown Factor**

 **New idea guys, I have never read a story or concept like this so hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Factor**

Five men dressed in tattered priest robes coated in layers of blood, running through the woods. Cleaving a path through the vegetation they did kept hacking at leaves and branches that were obscuring their path. As the group went deeper and deeper into the forest, more branches and leaves became obstacles. Their efforts had finally bore fruit when their destination became visible, seated in the middle of the trees was a building. The building could have been considered beautiful once, with a single floor of wooden walls, large stained glass windows. All in all, it looked like any regular church, except that the windows were cracked and the double doors leading to the inside was missing a door.

Happiness and relief filled the groups heart as they bounded towards the building. Entering the abandoned building, they all gave a sigh of relief. Slumping down onto the ground, they all shared a look and smirks formed on their faces. "We lost them boys. Now, all we need to do is find Freed." one of them said as his smirk widened.

"Of course, Netamu." another one responded. "We just need to wait for Freed. Kenen, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Kirai." the one named Kenen answered with a grunt. "I think the wound stopped bleeding."

"Now, how about we get something to eat-"

"You run from me and now you're going to eat dinner without even invite me." a cheerful voice sounded out from the back of the Church. "You know that is rude, right?"

"I-impossible!" Netamu shouted in a mixture of shock and fear. "H-how did you catch up to us?!"

"I was here for some time. You know, it isn't polite to keep your guests waiting." the voice scolded them in a mocking tone. "Now, we should probably get this over with. I have some a ramen cup cooking at home, and I don't want it to get soggy. So, uh, please die quickly."

As the speaker stepped out of the shadows, light reflected off of his spiky blonde hair and his bright blue eyes remained cheery. The blonde was dressed in a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved unbuttoned shirt with vertical linings showing the orange shirt underneath, matching black pants and brown shoes. In the blonde's hand was a pistol with a light-blue rectangular barrel which had a golden South Asian trident embedded onto it, as well as a black handle.

"Just what are you..." Kenen muttered as he stared at the blonde with fear filled eyes. "We shot you with our guns. You shouldn't be alive."

"Well, I am called many things, brat, demon, idiot. The great Naruto Uzumaki shall be your killer tonight!" Naruto flashed them a charming smile. "Oh, where are my manners, please continue your planning. How rude of me to interrupt."

"What do we do Netamu!" the priest named Kirai hissed quietly. "We can't beat that... that... thing! Gekido tried, but he turned into a pool of blood not long after!"

"Osore, can you distract him?" Kenen asked one of the other members of the group. "If you can distract him then Netamu, Taidana, and I can attack him from the side."

"How about I-"

The one named Osore did not get to finish his sentence as he turned into a pile of dust before scattering into the wind. There was no sound or anything emitted, no warning whatsoever and he had turned into a pile of dust. Absolute fear erupted from the remaining priests hearts as they turned their fear filled faces towards the blonde. "Y-you s-said t-that w-w-we could have a-a minute." Kirai said as his fear released from his voice.

"Oh, yeah." the blonde gave them a sheepish smile as he scratched his cheek. "Sorry about that... My finger slipped. I'll give you guys a redo, don't worry, my finger wont slip again."

The other remaining priests did not know whether to be exasperated or fearful that their killer was so carefree. A moment of silence filled the air until the blonde's face dawned with realization. Gently slamming his armed hand into his free palm the blonde gave the priests a apologetic smile and aimed his weapon at them, "Agh, I hate this waiting. I'm just going to kill you all now, my ramen might get soggy. Bye!"

Firing a four shots in quick succession, it took exactly four seconds for the four remaining priests to turn into piles of ashes. Eyeing the piles of ashes which were formerly humans, the blonde lowered his weapon and walked outside, closing the door behind him. Displaying no remorse for his actions, the blonde simply began whistling. "Well, Naruto. It looks like you finished that in record time." said a tall man appearing in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

"What are you doing here, Oji-san?" the newly named Naruto asked in a carefree tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing." the man replied with a smile.

"Well as you can see I am doing fine, Azazel-Oji-san." Naruto replied with a wave of his hand.

"Naruto, you could come back to Grigori with me." Azazel offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "There wont be much of a fuss."

"I think I will just stay in Kuoh, Oji-san." Naruto responded with a thoughtful expression. "Something tells me it's going to be very interesting here."

"Anyways, I just added more money to your bank account. That should get you through the next month or so." Azazel waved off his comment without much care. "Now, you should get home Naruto. You will start at Kuoh Academy tomorrow. Remember to watch out for the one I told you about."

"Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

CAD was short for Casting Assistant Device, it was created for one Naruto Uzumaki specifically. Naruto, was born with a damage magic circuit system. Due to his inability to manipulate the overwhelming magic in his body, a CAD was created for his use. The CAD created for Naruto simply acted as an medium for him to cast spells. Naruto would provide the magic for the spell while the CAD would cast it. The CAD processed the magic and turned it into spells, processing all the necessary components for a spell in an astounding rate. Made specifically for Naruto, who's magic reserves were too large and potent to successfully cast spells due to it overwhelming the sequence of any spell.

Azazel whom many believed to have created this amazing invention was left in the dark. The praise for creating this amazing invention did not fall to Azazel, it was the father of Naruto Uzumaki whom had created this. Though not a single one knew his identity, Azazel praised the man for his ingenious creation. Naruto's weapon was known as the first and only CAD in existence, made to process three spells engraved into the gun. These spells and invention proved only Naruto could use as many whom had attempted to failed.

Naruto's main magic was known as Decomposition, Decomposition was considered a offensive magic. Why this magic was classified as this was because of its sheer power when used to its full extent. Decomposition had two forms, the weakest and first form was known as Dispersion which did exactly what the name stated, it decomposed the physical structure of its target turning its target into its basic molecules. This was classified as an S-Ranked offensive magic that rivaled and most likely surpassed the Devil's Power of Destruction.

Next was Naruto's more destructive form of Decomposition which was known as Material Burst. Unlike Dispersion which broke down the targets physical state to its simple form, Material Burst operated similarly on fundamental principles of physics; by converting matter into energy, it did considerable amount of destruction without radioactive material fallout. Azazel calculated that a single drop of water, a simple fifty milligrams of matter when decomposed by Material Burst could be compared to one thousand tons of TNT. Due to this spells destructive nature, Azazel and Naruto both deemed it too dangerous to allow the blonde free access to it. So in order to prevent the misuse of this spell, seals were placed on Naruto's CAD preventing it from being used without breaking the seals.

Whoever was Naruto's father, Kushina had taken that knowledge with her to the grave. Only knowledge on who his father was that he was extremely powerful to have created Naruto whom held abilities that rivaled Gods. Kushina Uzumaki was Naruto's mother, a Fallen Angel with four pairs of wings. Being such a high ranking Fallen Angel, Kushina had been considered to be one of the more powerful members of Grigori. A testament of how powerful Naruto was, was that a scrimmage had occurred a few years back and Naruto was sent to stop it. A fight between Fallen Angels and Devils were common and thus to quell this scrimmage, Azazel decided to send Naruto. Words did not work thus Naruto resulted in using force, his attempts were successful, but both groups had been subjected to his unreal power.

Fear of his power had filled both parties hearts and thus gave birth to his epithet, The Destroyer. Only a single individual had survived this ordeal and oddly enough enough, it was a Devil. Due to this Devil's lack of knowledge of what had happened, all he spread was that a winged man had destroyed a small army of both Fallen Angels and Devils without an effort. It was horrifying, it only took a few seconds for them to die. Not that it was a peaceful death, oh no, what had happened was that the area where they were battling it out was an explosion that engulfed everything. The single survivor only saw a winged man aim a gun-like weapon at the group of Mythological beings and an explosion destroyed everything in the area, leaving nothing behind. That was the first use of Material Burst outside of training rooms and Azazel along with the other leaders of Grigori could not be any more shell shocked.

All this destruction caused by a single individual who couldn't even cast spells without the help of a tool. After this ordeal, Naruto was quickly and effectively classified as an army destroying mage, and considered to be an invaluable asset. Most members of Grigori were filled with pride and glee, even if some of there brethren had been slayed, it was foolish to go against Azazel's orders and provoke a fight with the Devils. It was simple as to why they were so happy, the demonstration Naruto had put up showed the power of the Fallen Angels and thus established them as one of the more powerful Factions. Among Grigori, Kokabiel was the most joyful of this event. The war hungry Fallen Angel embraced this revelation with open arms, having such a powerful asset in their ranks would surely ensure their supremacy over the Devils and Angels.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the streets of Kuoh in the same uniform he had worn last night when he had completed the task of eliminating a few stray exorcists. Bored expression plastered onto his face, Naruto silently cursed Azazel for making him attend such a school. Even if he wished to stay in Kuoh, it did not mean he enjoyed school. School was just annoying, he had never been good at it or was it interesting to him. Watching Naruto was a beautiful young woman with crimson red hair, blue eyes, a buxom frame, and was wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform. Standing beside her was a equally beautiful woman with long, black hair tied in a pony tail with an equally buxom frame wearing the same outfit.

"Buchou, what do you think about this one?" the black haired girl asked with a curious gaze. "He seems to have caught your eye."

"He's like you, Akeno." the red haired woman responded with narrowed eyes. "He's a Fallen Angel isn't he?"

The newly named Akeno's face shifted into a frown as she heard the words and responded to the words, "Hai, this one, Naruto Uzumaki is a Fallen Angel."

"Have you heard of him?"

"No, Buchou." Akeno shook her head. "I was not raised by my father so Fallen Angel business eludes me."

"Keep an eye on him." the red head said as she began walking away. "He just might make a better Pawn than Issei Hyoudou-kun."

"Hai, Buchou."

* * *

Naruto was not just being watched by the two young woman, observing him from afar was a fourteen year old boy with green and black hair. A smirk played on this child's lips as he continued to watch Naruto from his position. "You have grown stronger since the last time I have seen you, Naruto. Show the world you are my son, show the world you are the son of the God of Destruction."

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys like this little prologue, and please leave me a review and thanks for reading. For the ones wondering, this story has elements from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (The Irregular at Magic High School). Reason, because the main character's abilities is heavily based off of the God Shiva's. Oh another note, I will be posting other chapters for my other stories soon.**


End file.
